La mort t'attend
by Dramelha
Summary: Draco Malfoy est décédé le 27 octobre. Le seul problème c’est qu’il n’aurait jamais dut mourir cette journée là… il lui reste encore une seule chose à faire avant d’être libéré totalement et cela à rapport avec Harry Potter... Slash


**Disclamer : Tous les personnages et les lieux qui sont dans cette fic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling**

**Attention : **Ceci est un **slash **ce qui veut dire que deux personnes du même sexe vont être embarquer dans une relation amoureuse! Si sa vous déplait ou que vous êtes en désaccord avec ça allez vous en et ne venez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous avais pas prévenus!

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est décédé le 27 octobre. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dut mourir cette journée là… il lui reste encore une seule chose à faire avant d'être libéré totalement et cela à rapport avec Harry Potter... Slash

**Prologue **:

Draco Malfoy est mort depuis un mois déjà. Il est décédé le jeudi 27 octobre à 14h30 de l'après midi. Pourtant il est toujours là. Il erre sous une forme de fantôme sans vraiment savoir qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là. La seule chose qu'il sait c'est qui lui reste encore une chose à faire, mais il ne sait pas encore laquelle…

Étrangement, personne n'est capable de le voir. Normalement, les fantômes qui sont renvoyé sur terre peuvent encore parler aux gens qui les entourent comme nick-quasi-sans-tête ou le baron sanglant, mais ce n'est pas son cas.

Pendant ce mois de solitude complète, Draco est retourner chez lui et à essayer de parler à ses parents qui semblent dévaster par sa mort, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'arrive à rien. Il n'est même pas capable de faire bouger des objets ou de faire sentir sa présence.

'_Peut importe ce qu'il me reste à faire… ce n'est sûrement pas en restant ici que je vais y arriver…'_ Ce dit-il en regardant tristement une dernière fois vers son manoir et en lui faisant silencieusement ses au revoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva devant l'immense château qu'est Poudlard. Il aperçut Hagrid qui donnait un cour aux Serpentards et aux Griffondors. Il vit Blaise Zabini au loin et fut tout de suite rappelé de sa mort…

**_Flash back_**

C'était une belle journée ensoleiller. Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens en se roulant dans les feuilles mortes des arbres et Draco Malfoy se promenait tranquillement à travers pré-au-lard à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour se désennuyer. Il devait aller rejoindre Pansy dans quelques minutes pour aller boire un chocolat chaud quelque part, mais soudainement une voix l'arrêta.

« Hey Draco! » S'écria Blaise joyeusement en sortant de chez honeyduke. « Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour tout près d'ici! Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça! »

Pour une raison inconnue, une sensation étrange envahit le blond. C'était un sentiment bizarre comme si quelque chose de grave allait bientôt arriver. Il n'y porta pas attention en se disant que ça passerait sûrement bientôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda-t-il à Blaise. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se déplacer si c'était encore une de ces choses totalement ennuyantes que Blaise semblait trouver si intéressante pourtant.

« C'est une surprise! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer! » Répondit Blaise en lui prenant le poignet et en commençant déjà à l'entraîner avec lui dans une ruelle que Draco n'avait encore jamais vue.

Le blond se dégagea le bras d'un mouvement brusque, il n'aimait pas se faire traîner comme un chien. Il pensa à Pansy qu'il était déjà sensé avoir rejoint, puis regarda Blaise qui semblait vraiment vouloir qu'il le suive. Cette sensation étrange était encore présente et semblait même être en train de s'intensifier.

« Je ne sais pas Blaise… Pansy m'attend, je devrais y aller. Tu me montreras ça un autre jour d'accord? » Dit-il en offrant un petit sourire et en espérant que Blaise ne le prendrait pas mal.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit tout d'un coup et une lueur triste apparut dans ses yeux bleus. Il dit d'une petite voix. « On ne se voit pratiquement plus Draco… Je m'ennui du temps où on était toujours ensemble… c'est dernier temps c'est à peine si tu me dis bonjour quand on se croise… et puis c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui… »

Draco sentit un brin de culpabilité l'envahir en voyant l'air déçu de son ami. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps il ne le voyait plus beaucoup. Il regarda dans la direction où Blaise voulait l'emmener et sentit encore cette sensation étrange… Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devrait pas suivre le brunet, mais en voyant ces yeux suppliant, il n'osa pas dire non.

'_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si quelque chose de grave pourrait arriver!' _Pensa-t-il en offrant un grand sourire à Blaise et en lui disant : « Bon d'accord je viens, mais si Pansy se fâche et bien ça sera de ta faute! » Fini-t-il un petit sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

Blaise retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur, l'entraîna de nouveau par le poignet et cette fois Draco se laissa mener sans rien dire. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, le blond commença à regretter cette décision. Surtout qu'il commençait de plus en plus à ressentir que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Blaise? » Demanda-t-il avec une certaine irritation. Il commençait à avoir faim et à avoir mal au pieds à force de marcher sans arrêt.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer… » Répondit Blaise d'un ton énigmatique.

Ils étaient maintenant rendus dans une forêt et soudainement Blaise s'arrêta avec un air un peu perdu.

« C'était tous prés d'ici… attend moi une seconde. » Dit-il en disparaissant entre les arbres.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Draco entendit un grand cri d'horreur venir de la direction dans laquelle son ami était parti. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ni à porter attention a cette sensation qui était devenu presque un cri d'alarme, le blond partit en courant dans la même direction que Blaise.

Après ça, tout se passa très vite… Tellement vite qu'il eut l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti plutôt.

Draco vit apparaître le plus beau paysage qu'il ait jamais vu, c'était vraiment magnifique, une grande plaine s'étendait à perte de vu avec une belle rivière qui s'étendait au milieu, cette rivière commençait juste en dessous de la grosse falaise où il se trouvait… cette falaise de laquelle il était en train de tomber en ce moment même. Il aperçut vaguement Blaise qui était suspendu à son bord et qui avait faillit tomber lui aussi, la seule différence c'est que lui en arrivant en courant n'avait pas pu s'arrêter et maintenant il tombait… tombait et tombait. Il sentit à peine lorsqu'il frappa le sol avec violence, puis tout devint noir…

**_Fin du flash back_**

D'un coté, il en voulait énormément à Blaise, mais d'un autre il était soulagé de voir que lui au moins il s'en était sortit sans aucun dommage.

Draco s'approcha du cour sans déplacer la moindre brindille d'herbe sous son poids inexistant et sans créé la moindre ombre derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche il constata avec une grande amertume que pas mal tout le monde semblait s'être remis de sa mort sans le moindre problème. Blaise semblait l'avoir remplacer parmis ses amis et passait des commentaires assez stupides sur les animaux qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier et tous les Serpentards avaient l'air de trouver ça vraiment très drôle.

Le blond leva un sourcil d'un air assez dégoûter en entendant les insultes pitoyables qui semblaient faire rire tout le monde.

'Il pourrait au moins se forcer pour dire des insultes intelligentes!' Pensa-t-il en lui jetant un regard indigne avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata que rien n'avait changé. Tout était encore à la même place : quelques premières années se dépêchaient pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à leurs cours… les peintures accrochées au mur semblaient toujours s'ennuyé autant… Harry Potter descendait encore des escaliers en courant parce qu'il était en retard…

Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur ses lèvres en constatant cette dernière chose, mais il s'effaça bien vite en voyant que le brunet, qui ne regardait pas du tout où il allait, fonçait directement sur lui.

'une chance que je suis mort et que je ne sentirai rien' Pensa-t-il en ne se donnant même pas la peine de bouger pour éviter la collision… il aurait peut-être dut par contre parce qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva sur le dos, par terre avec un très essoufflé Harry Potter étendu par dessus lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… je ne regardais pas du tout où j'allais! » Dit Harry en se relevant lentement. Il allait offrir une main à la personne dans qui il venait de rentrer, mais en voyant cette personne ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche sembla ne put pouvoir se refermer.

« Malfoy! »

_À suivre…_

**Note : **Salut tout le monde! J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser alors c'est ça que sa a donner! Je ne sais pas encore trop trop où je m'en vais avec tout ça, mais si vous aimez je vais mettre la suite! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp!


End file.
